


I'll save you...

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), duckverse
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M, Scroogexmagica, magicaxscrooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: My take on the Ducktales reboot season Final. I just added MORE Dimeshipping and explained her new look away in the end.Yes she is always beautiful. But I will forever stick to her Comicverse/1987 version!





	I'll save you...

Scrooges quarrels with Magica where always more fun then actually threatening. She wanted his first dime, cause she believed, melted into an amulet it would make her the most rich and powerful witch on earth. Gaining her the Midas touch. He had no idea if that was true. But he wouldn’t part with it anyway. Also, in Magica he had a powerful opponent, worth his time. Keeping his life exciting and his mind on alert.

In other words, he don’t wanted her to succeed and end their fight.

But this time, she was different. On many occaisons she brought some mystical artifact to help her. New spells, potions, wands, that kind of thing. But the large stuff, with a huge gem at it’s end, seemed different. Scrooge wasn’t sure how magic exactly worked. But the power of the stuff corrupted Magica and the starting eclipse seemed to strenghten it aswell.

The more she used it against him, the more her character and appearance changed. She grew, her feathers turned green, the power emaciated her visible, even her dress changed till she looked more like a sorceress from a phantasy book, then her usual self.

But worst part was her change of goal. Suddenly she seemed more interested in destroying him then getting the dime.  
Scrooge was in panic. Magica was lost. He couldn’t stand it. Secretly the sneaky witch owned his heart. Seeing all the hatred in her eyes now, hurt more then he would ever admit.

Their fight wore him out. He realised that she was trying to capture him in his dime to gain his power aswell. There was no way he could allow himself to lose here. For the sake of his family, but most of all for the sake of Magica herself. If he didn’t survive, who would try to free her from that nasty power?

With all his might he managed to get the upper hand over her. He didn’t want to, but as she was now, the only concept he got, was to trap her into the dime. Stalling time for him to learn more about that gem. Finding a way to save her from it.

Her scream was ringing in his ears, he would never be able to get it out of his mind…

 

With a loud gasp Scrooge awoke from his dream. Sweating and heavily panting. Again his dreams made him go through one of the worst days of his life. After all this years that had passed, and even after his beloved niece Della dissapeared in space.

Della…every adventure he got to, after he trapped Magica, was to find a cure for the witch. It was normal for Donald, Della and Scrooge to go adventuring together, so no suspicion was raised. His interest in magical artefacts was brushed aside as greed. Then Della became a mother and he wanted to give her and her kids something special. But the only thing he managed to do, was losing just another beloved person. As it was driving him and Donald appart, he lost all drive. He couldn’t save anyone. Neither Della nor his secret love Magica…

He fully resigned for some years. Just handling his money and business, but otherwise just sitting in his mansion waiting for death to come. What was his life worth without his family or Magica?

Only after Donald left him in the care for Huey, Dewey and Louie he found new hope. Yes, Della might be gone. But he definitly knew where Magica was, he just had to find a cure. And wasn’t it just the right time to pay a visit to the city of Atlantis?

But again he found only failure. Even the golden cricket, who was supposed to hold all answeres, was nothing more then a dead end.

 

Scrooge sat in bed, brooding over his life. He got his dime out from under his shirt, holding it in his hand like the most precious treasure. And really, to him it was. Sure, it always was important to him, cause it was the symbol of starting a fortune. But now, after Magica was in there. He never took it off his neck, ever. He spent hours just watching the light reflect on it. She was so close and yet…

Scrooge missed her so much. He wished he’d told her how he felt as he still had the chance. If he ever got a second one, there would be no hesitation this time. No matter what she might think of that.

He rose the dime up to his lips and gave it a loving kiss. Like he so often did. Imagine Magicas lips on his.

 

Hopefully if he ever was able to free her, she wouldn’t remember that…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scrooge already had a bad feeling as the Eclipse drew nearer and what was that about this moneyshark in his bin? No magic should be able to slip in there.  
Still, not caring if anyone would find it strange, he kissed the coin again. He was so relieved he was able to hold onto his dime, hold onto Magica.  
And then he was so busy spending money on restoring Duckburg, he no longer thought about the matter…till the Eclipse happend.

He should have known. The evil beeing Magica turned in to, managed to free herself from her prison. Scrooge had almost forgotten how sinister she now looked. Still attractive in a bizarre way, but that imagination migth come from his feelings for her. Nobody could say if she will ever look the same old Magica again, even if he managed to free her from the dark influence.  
Feeling into his heart though, he suddenly was sure it didn’t matter. If only she got her own personality back, he would love her. No matter what she looked like.  
But right now he had a bigger problem at hand, fighting this evil beeing once again while completly on his own.

And it was a pointless struggle, this time she managed to trap him in the dime. All hope seemed lost…Yet still, the way she talked to him, or what she said as she was still imposing as Lena. The way she knew him so well…There was still a little bit of the old Magica inside this woman. He could only roll his eyes at her antics, for a short while, it almost felt like old times…

But then she started to randomly destroy everything, that was nothing the old Magica would have done. She wanted a world where she could spent her money if she became rich. Not a wasteland.

How he wished his family was there. But learning about Della drifted the family appart again...

Or so he thought. Scrooge could only thank the evil witch now. Her attacks brought them back. In the time of need. Family always helps family. Thats what Donald always prayed.  
Scrooge felt the old confidence flood his whole body, and after hearing what Dewey had to say, it was like a weight was lifted from his heart. No, he would not give up just because he was stuck in a frigging dime! He was Scrooge McDuck! His family needed him. Magica needed him!

With that thought he felt the walls of his magical prison been lifted. Hope and love set him free. Ready to fight one last time.

He felt young and fresh like a daisy, while Magica on the other hand, seemed confused over the fact that he was freed. Fighting her seemed so hard before, but now it felt so easy. As if he could foreseen all her movements. Scrooge smooth moves rattled her up. She got more and more desperate to defeat him. But the harder she tried, the more predictable she became. Until finaly, he was able to slap the stuff out of her hands. It flew high up, just to crash down on Donalds head, whom had tried to catch it.

As soon as the gem at the stuffs end cracked, so did the dark magic inside of the witch. A swirling light escaped from the stone, entangled Magica, lifting her up a bit. Suddenly, a wall of pure magic streamed out of her body in a flashing light. The more of the power vanished, the more she morphed back into her old self. She shrunk a bit, arms and neck no longer streched disproportionated, her feathers turned white again, even her old dress was recovered. But the woman screamed in the process that it made him cringe.

Please be save, please don’t get hurt…Scrooge prayed as he watched the spectacle, unable to help her.

In one swift move, all dark shadows disappeard out of Duckburg and the magic was gone. Magica fell onto the ground, or more precise, his money.  
She opend her eyes and he could see, that even them where turned back to her beautiful onyx ones. Pure confusion was shown on her face as she tried to lift herself up.

Scrooge was about to help her, as he catched a movement over them. His eyes grew wide as he noticed Launchpad, diving in for a bodyslam on Magica. „Sorry to crash the party!!!“ He screamed as he jumped down from his airplane.

„No Launchpad, NO!“ Scrooge tried to stop his friend, but it was to late. „Magica! Watch out!“ But the witch was to stunned to move. With big eyes she looked up but did nothing to save herself.

Scrooge was sure he never moved that fast in his entire life, he wasn’t even sure how he managed to do so. In a split second he was at Magicas side, got a hold on her and with great effort dragged both of them out of harms way. Almost at the same time Launchpad crushed down at the very spot they just stood.

The impact jolted up the coins, making Scrooge and Magica flung over the floor. Till they came to a stop a few meters away.  
Scrooge had tried his best to protect Magica from the blow. Holding her close, sheltering her with his own body. That would leave some nasty bruises on him, but he couldn’t care less. He looked down on the witch who now laid benath him, after they came to a stop. She stared up into his eyes, still not comprehending what was going on. Her hands in a firm grib on his jacket.

„Magica, are you hurt?“ Scrooge managed to gasp. He was at his limits aswell.

Slowly, she shook her head in reply. 

„Scrooge what…“ she chocked out, but then the exhaustion finaly overhauled her and she passed out.

In the meantime Scrooges family and friends had gathered arround the pair. „Sorry Mr McD! I didn’t wanted to hit you, but you suddenly sprang onto the scene!“ Launchpad came running. An apologizing but also confused look on his face.  
„It‘s alright lad, you couldn’t know I would protect her.“

„What brings us to the point. WHY did you protect her Uncle Scrooge?“ Donald asked in his usual voice. The Barksian marginator had broke in the fierce fight.

Scrooge knew this conversation had to come sooner or later, why not get over it right now? He let out a deep, exhausted sigh. Then made sure he looked everyone in the eye before he started to explain.

„You all need to know, that the Magica we just fought, wasn’t the real one. She was completly corrupted by that gem.“ He shot a gentle look in the direction of the, still unconscious, woman.  
„I mean, sure. She always was a witch, that much is right. But she was not evil. Not like this. She wasn’t a particular good person either, thats true, but still…I know that woman for many, many years now. Maybe you remember as she first showed up in my office, claiming she wanted to melt an amulet out of a rich mans coin. And how she somehow decided at one point, it needed to be my very first one. Since then she kept attacking me but…as exhausting as it was, it also brightend my life. With Magica it was never boring or dull. This woman here is driven by an creativity and ambition that is without equal. Of course her schemes where nasty from time to time, but never in that destructive kinda way we just experienced.

On many occasion she even prooved to be a trustworthy partner. She always kept her word to the bindings of our contract. Her double crossing never came before we accomplished what we wanted to do. She is proud like that.

Yes she is still powerhungry and greedy but…I hope that alone doesn’t make her evil, cause…you know…“ he laughed helplessly. But it was true, Magica and himself were very much alike in many points.

„To keep it short. Since the day she fell victim to that overwhelming evil magic, I was looking for a way to free her from that. Cause…I need her in my life. I can not imagine it without her…I don’t even want to.“

He dared another look into everyones eyes. There was a lot of confusion and uncertainty to be seen.

„I really hope you can find yourself to understand my feelings and wont abandon me for them cause…Curse me kilts have I missed you all!“ Scrooge had tears in his eyes as the triplets and Webby flew into his arms. Donald and the others watched them with a smile.

„Family truly is the greates adventure of all!“ Donald stated.  
Even though he was still sceptical what his uncle meant, concerning the witch. Why should they abandon him for wanting a rival? It was the same with Glomgold, wasn’t it? Just a normal thing for Scrooge who loved to gloat that he is always the winner. What was the difference?

Meanwhile Scrooge had asked Gyro to order Gizmo Duck to guard the cracked open money bin. He layed his hand on Fentons shoulder for a moment as he passed him.  
After some phone calls everything was prepared to get his bin built up again in no time.

Scrooge turned to his family and friends. „Don’t know about ya all, but I just wanna retreat to the mansion now. Are you with me?“

All agreed with a relieved yes. The elder smiled, they truly kept up a good fight today. He was so proud of his family.

„K let’s go then!“ Launchpad cheered. „Hey, we can not let the witch lay arround here. I handle this Mr McD!“ Trying to make up for his former blunder, Launchpad made an attempt to pick up the unconcious witch, but was hold back by a firm grib on his arm.

„NO!“ Scrooge started a little to loud, cleared his throat and continued in a calmer manner. „I will take care of her myself. Thank you Launchpad.“

Careful he picked Magica up into his arms. Holding her close to his body as he carried her out of the wreck that was his moneybin before.

The children took no notice of the act and already had a head start. But the remaining adults shared meaningfull glances with each other.

Scrooges expression was soft, with a gentle smile on his beak as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

„What is up with him all of sudden?“ The men asked in unison. Mrs Beakley almost tripped over a bullion at that.  
„Really?“ She asked the others, annoyance about the sheer ignorance clear in her voice. She was met to that by confused faces. Exhausted she rubbed her temples, sometimes it was really hard to be the only woman arround.

By now, the children noticed that the others didn’t follow and came back. Scrooge just pursued his journey. Eyes and ears closed to anything else then the matter at hand. Or better, the matter in his arms.

„You where there most of the time your uncle fought with that woman! Can’t you tell?“ Bentina asked Donald with utter disbelieve.“  
But again, confusion was all the answere she got, the triplets joined their uncle in it. Webby sniggered. „Silly guys, isn’t it obvious? Scrooge has a TOTAL crush on her!“ 

„On Mrs Beakley?“ All asked baffled

Bentina stared down at them for a moment. Trying to comprehent the whole dense of the people infront of her.

„No.“ She just deadpanned.

Webby was rolling on the floor with laughter by now. Mrs Beakley tried to stay calm. „The witch, gentleman, we are talking about the witch! Mr McDuck is in love with Magica de Spell since…well, for a very long time. Of course he would never admit but…Dear goodness, you really can’t see it?“

She already had enough of a headache as it was. Defeated she startet to retreat to the mansion aswell, Webby followed her granny. Still giggling at the whole situation. Oh, it felt so good to just be able to laugh again. The girl was happy with her new, extended family. Even though they where a little dense.

Gyro and Launchpad just shrugged and left aswell. In the end, the confusing feelings of Scrooge McDuck wasn’t their business.

Only Donald and the boys where standing in the bin now. A thoughfull expression was on Donalds face.  
„You know what boys? We really made the right decission in giving Scrooge a second chance! I was unsure of it before, but now I am certain.“  
His nephews looked up at him expectantly. „Why?“

„Cause he had prooved now, that he indeed has a heart. Capable even of loving such a…“ He was searching for a kid friendly word to describe Magica. „…Uhm, extraordinary woman…“ he finished. „Even though I can not understand why…And I am not sure I wanna try to understand…“ He cleared his throat. „Just…let’s trust uncle Scrooge, to know what is best for him. He is our family, and we will support him, no matter what.“

With that final words he aswell led the children out of the bin.

After Launchpad drove them all, more or less, safely to the mansion. Scrooge had immediatley retreated to his room. Mrs Beakly had tried to help taking care of Magica and offered to prepare the guest room at once. But he wouldn’t hear any of that. 

Magica was his guest, and would have the most comfortable bed in the house. What happend to be his own. Scrooge didn’t plan on sleeping tonight anyway. Not with Magica still unconscious. He still feared the dark magic might had left some side effects on her.

Careful he put her down on the mattress and tucked her up in a warm blanket. For himself, he only arranged a stool next to the bed.  
Now he was sitting there, watching Magicas even breaths. His eyes filled with love as he took in her whole grace. She looked exhausted, even with her eyes closed, but otherwise, she was so beautiful his mind could hardly get a grib arround that concept. Dashing.

Still, he was absolutely sure his feelings wouldn’t have changed one bit, if she had forever stayed in her possessed appearance. As long as he got the old, sneaky, smart and creative Magica back he knew. He himself was surprised about the intense wave of love that washed over him while looking at her. Thinking about everything they got through together.  
He took er hand in his, lifted it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it. Then settled down for a night, just watching over his love while he never let go of her hand.

It must have been some hours, cause there was already some glowing red light to be seen through the curtains, as Magica finally started to move. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes opened. She still looked confused. Her eyes darting through the room, not recognizing where she was, till she found Scrooges face. A visible relieve washed over her. She proped herself up a bit.

„Scrooge…what…happend? Why am I feeling so tired?“

She looked arround the room again.

„Am I in your bed? Seriously, what happend?“ Her hand reached up to her head, as if she was in pain. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over her and with that nasty feeling her whole memory of the events came back in a suffocating blow.

Scrooge, who had let go of her hand ashamed as soon as she woke up. Took it back again, trying to calm the witch down. Who looked like she was undergoing the last 15 years once more.

„Magica, It’s ok now. It’s ok…“ he repeated over and over, stroking her back comforting. As the witch winced in agony under the crushing effects of her memory.

Finaly it stopped and Magica just stared at the bedsheet infront of her. Till she turned her head to the side a little to look Scrooge directly in the eyes.

„What have I done…?“

She looked down at their locked hands, then back again into his eyes. Scrooge blushed, but didn’t let go this time. Neither made she any attempt.

„What do you remember?“ Scrooge asked carefully after a while of simply losing himself in her eyes.

„Everything…“ she spat out with venom in her voice. „I found those really old book in a shady old bookstore in the witchworld. That had some leads where to find the legendary stuff of Raistlin Majere. I wasn’t even sure the man really excisted, but you know me, why not give it a try. Of course I found it!“ 

The last words she said not without proud. Scrooge smiled, yes, he knew her.

„But as you experienced, the storys where right. The stuff corrupted old Raistlin, and even I couldn’t handle the power. As soon as I had touched it, I felt it. Sheer dark magic, cold as ice and just as deadly. But I couldn’t let go anymore. It hold me captured and made me do…things…“ She hung her head ashamed. Then she found his eyes again.

„You held me captured in your dime for fifteen years…„ She whispered softly. „As I confronted you, I kinda hoped you would…be able to help me…but you just shut me away. All this years, I was alone with that power, that was only feeding my darkest thoughts. Breeding up plans of revenge, of destroying you and the whole world…“

She looked away ashamed. „I know, it‘s unfair, you couldn’t possible do anything. I am sorry…“

Scrooge reached out his hand to touch her face. Leading her to look into his eyes again.

„Don’t be sorry Magica. I didn’t liked what had to be done either. But you where about to capture me in the dime. I knew, with me gone, no one would ever be able to free you. It was the only solution I got at that moment. Keeping you from doing more harm, while I stall time to find a way to help you. Of course I noticed the stuff did something to you. But…I never found anything to help you. I searched the whole world for a solution, but nothing…“  
Now it was him, who hung his head down.

Both sat there for a while. Unconsciously holding onto each others hand for support. It was Magica who broke the silence again.  
„You know, I also remember what happend while I was in the dime…Say, Scroogie…you knew I was in there. But you…kept fondling and even kissing it all the time. Never taking if off your neck, not even while sleeping or bathing…Why?“

Magica blushed deeply, but she hold her eyes unwavering on his. How came she was so brave? It was typical for her just to ask such a blunt question.

Here it was, his second chance he always wished for. Courage don’t desert me now. He thought.

„Yes, I was always aware that you where in there. Thats the very reason I hold that dime so dear after the event. I know it sounds crazy, but I missed you so much while you where gone. I often stayed guard on fullmoon nights, awaiting another attack from you. Till I remembered you would not come. Cause you where right there, arround my neck…“

Scrooge was so nervous by now. His cheeks glowing with embarrassment.

„Everytime I kissed that coin, I was imagine kissing you Magica…cause that is what I long for…“

He took a deep breath.

„Because I love you…“

Scrooge met her eyes again with a warm smile. Showing all his love he felt for the witch.  
„I don’t want thinks to be akward between us. But I swore to myself, if I ever got a second chance on telling you how I feel. I would do it. I know it is in vain. Nothing have to change between us, or you can just walk aways as soon as you got your strenght back. I just needed you to know, thats all. I love you and I believe, I will always do!“

The witch stared at him for a long moment. Trying to comprehent what he just said.

„You really are the greatest fool of all…“ Magica stated with a loving tone. Then her face became serious again.

„Scrooge, I am sorry. I don’t know what to answere you. It’s just…my head is all fuzzy. Everything is confusing. Right now, I am not sure what my own feelings are and what might still be lingering from the dark magic…I just can’t…“

Scrooge tried to stop her rambling, by telling her it’s ok. But she shut him up before he could do so.

„But I want you to kiss me Scrooge…the only good memory I have of the past fifteen years, is of your warm lips. I wanna feel them, for real this time…Please, if it‘s ok with you, that I can not give you any promises right now…“

Ashamed she looked down. It was such a selfish request considering the mans feelings for her. But still. She longed so much for it to happen. And maybe, that was indicator enough, for what she really felt for him. Still, before she did not gain back full control of her mind, she would not define those feelings. She needed his strenght right now, both of his body and soul.

Scrooge didn’t say a word. He stood up from the stool to settle down next to her on the bed. Pulling her into a comforting, warm embrace.  
At once Magica hold onto him like a saving anchor. Her hands burried in his jacket as she tried to cuddle closer to him. Tears forming in her eyes. Not from sadness, just relieved that he was there.

Slowly, he pushed her away a bit. Making sure not to break the close contact. His hands got up to her cheeks, gently holding her face between them.

„I love you…“ He whispered again. As he dove in, for a chaste and loving kiss.

It didn’t matter, if it would be the only time he was ever allowed to do that. Feeling her soft body pressed to him. Her warm lips on his, instead of a cold coin. Was everything he ever wished for.

Just one time, would forever be enough, if it needed to be.


End file.
